


Percy and the 7

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hardcore Sex, Harem, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Percy and the 7

You. Thought..  
Honestly you guys are so desperate you would read a porny fic?  
Lol no offence


End file.
